Repairing the Library, Continued
Log Title: Repairing the Library, Continued Characters: Cerebros, Delusion, Soundwave, Starlock Location: Harmonex Date: September 16, 2019 TP: Harmony of Harmonex TP Summary: As Soundwave, Cerebros, and Delusion continue repairs, they also take time to debate philosophy and genrally annoy each other. As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:18:41 on Monday, 16 September 2019.' Delusion is patiently and slowly replacing the truly miserable wiring that was here originally, building conduit, running it, and then hot swapping from one line to another. Soundwave is back to work after his 'incident' last night, working on reinforcing the walls like nothing happened. Of course, he has a bashed in helmet which shows somehting /did/ happen but hes not talking about it. He plays some synthwave quietly as he works. He almost seems content just doing honest work like this, letting his mind wander off to the music. Starlock is still hooked to the computer, seems something done has helped in getting the download done quicker, it is now 71 percent... Anyone just joining would be surprised to see her helmet off, and all her "hair" wires, connected to the library computer, and two wires from her audials connected to Datapads that the whole library is being downloaded onto, and she seems almost nearly unresponsive, distant even in the optics. ''' '''Soundwave will find that Thanks to Del's work with the new conductor, the place isn't' creaking as much, or sparking from busted wires.. The heat, from the generator room is wafting out freely, from that hole Cerebros and Soundwave made when they fell... Still need to be careful walking around it, things are.. peaceful, the sound of the growing crystals humming into the building. Cerebros is working very close to Starlock, doing soe stuff that would be fine for someone who is only a few weeks old - mainly reinforcing some support walls. Delusion begins to hum discordantly again as she works. Rewiring conduit isn't very taxing mentally. Cerebros would notice that the datatransfer Starlock was doing would be put on puse, and Stalock would come out of her trans with a groan, rubbing at her optics tiredly, she'd clearly not recharged in all the time she'd been here, and would rub at hier forhelm, some energon leaking from her nose. ' ' ' '"...I really have forgotten how much I hated being hooked into this dumb thing." She'd hiss, stretching as her back was sore, and would look around. "...Does something smell burned?" She'd squint, completely unaware that the generator room had caught fire not long ago. Cerebros looks over at Starlock and sighs sadly "Sorry you're feelin' this way." He nods "We had a fire - the generators - a short while ago." Delusion nods. "The wiring here looks to have been done by an amateur in the first place," she comments, "and it has only degraded since." Soundwave looks up from his work. "Generators had a malfunction. Slight fire. Now back to operational capacity." his synthesized voice froms from behind a beam. Cerebros continues to make some welds to a structure beam. He looks over at Starlock and says with concern "Is there anything you need?" Starlock flinched, and cringed at the thought she'd been /completely/ unaware such had happened, but she'd try to hide it, and calm down, after all she wasn't alone here, and gives Cerebros a tired smile. "Godo thing you all are here then," She'd chuckle. "Fire proof as I am, I don't think that would of ended well." She'd take a look around at the repairs done and blinked. ' ' ' '"...You three have done a really good job in repairing this place, well to at least keep it from collapsing long enough for me to get this done." She'd reach into her subspace and clean the energon from her nose and face plate. She'd then take a vent. "...EEhh, anyone bought any spare energon cubes? I wasn't expecting to end up sitting here for a few days so I didn't bring any." She'd chuckle. ' ' ' '"I know, pretty bad for a field medic with a whole freaking auxiliary transfusion tank." She'd sit down tiredly. "...You three getting along, everything okay?" She'd ask. GAME: Cerebros PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Delusion smirks. "Unless you'd care for engex rations, I'm afraid I don't have any other spare fuel on me." Soundwave gives a nod "Soundwave is functioning at optimal capacity. Can retrieve energon now that foundation is secure." hes in work mode right now, acting the way he would if he was at base. Cold, efficient and drone like in his movements. Cerebros quickly moves toward Starlock, and summons two energon cubes from his own reserves. His optics dim, but they are still operational. "Here..." He hands two energon cubes to Starlock. Starlock nods and blinks at Cerebros, noting his optics dimming and holds out her hand in "Thank you Cerebros," She'd then pat the floor beside her for ihm to sit beside him. "I'm sorry we've not been able to talk proper, and stuff keeps coming up.... Heh, sorta an issue when you're someone willing to take the lead in things." She'd smile weakly. Soundwave drones. "If there is a generator that is not being used, can create energon from unused power source. Would nto be as pure as freshly generated b ut Soundwave does not think either of you would approve of a raid." Delusion arches an optic ridge at Cerebros from where she's still working. "A bit carefree, are you?" she comments. She nods to Soundwave. "There's one more running in the center of the city than before." Cerebros sits down next to Starlock. He looks up and says flatly "Nope, we're fatigued, tired, but not desperate. No. Raids." GAME: Cerebros PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Starlock lets out a chuckle. "Sure you're not one of Ratchet's? definitely have the air of no bull-shit about you, when its needed, he instills in most of us who've learned from him." She'd grin at Cerebros. Soundwave watches as Cerebros and Starlock get to know each other. "Will be in the center of town if needed, will return with cubes." he acts like raids is just a normal thing as he goes to retrieve the cubes. GAME: Cerebros FAILS a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros gets to his feet. "Wait!" He looks at Soundwave and his voice breaks slightly "You're not...going to STEAL them are you? You're...just going to a station, correct?" Delusion nods to Soundwave, then glances over at Cerebros. "Are you planning to go with him to ensure he plays well with others?" Soundwave looks to Cerebros. "Correct. Do you wish to accompany me?" he asks. "To make sure?" he says. Cerebros frowns, not amused at Delusion's sarcasm. He looks at Soundwave and looks at Starlock, realizing the buddy system is probably best right now. "I better stay here and help Starlock." He nods to Soundwave. "Go...get energon." He points to Soundwave. "But you gave your word! No stealing!" Soundwave gives Cerebros a salute. "Yes, sir." He says with a bit of sarcasm to his tone. He shuffles to get that energon, chuckling to himself. Cerebros frowns and mutters "Smart aft..." Soundwave chuckles to himself as he says quietly. "Feels like Witwicky. Sounds like Witwicky.." Cerebros frowns. "Stop it..." Delusion comments, "Soundwave is not the sort to run off and do the opposite out of sheer contrariness, but I do wonder how you expect to enforce such an edict." Soundwave raises his hands in surrender. "I'm done. Im done. Working." he then heads out to go do that weird thing where he makes cubes from his chest. Cerebros gives a cold look at Delusion and doesn't say anything, given he can't really do anything. He gets up and welds a support beam. Delusion builds conduit, pulls wire, making it look routine. "So. How have you been since your visit to Valvolux?" Cerebros sighs "Fine..." He sighs "Although I wish Deathsaurus hadn't killed my friend Star Saber." Soundwave continues working out at the town square. Hes not here to hear the conversation for now Delusion arches an optic ridge. "He did? I'll bet he immediately began moping around, trying to find purpose to his life." Cerebros looks at Delusion and says with a chilly tone "If you see him, tell him I'm sorry he feels so bad. It must be really rough." Delusion shrugs. "If I see him, I'll be sure to mock him appropriately. But he hasn't been back recently." Soundwave returns after a while, carrying a few stacks of cubes. "Energon: Obtained." Cerebros looks at Soundwave "You didn't steal them, did you?" Delusion smirks to herself but doesn't comment at the moment. Soundwave nods "Call the authorities I stole from a destroyed city." he shakes his head. "No I didn't steal them. I created them." GAME: Cerebros PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Cerebros frowns skeptically and sighs "Well...I suppose that's okay." Delusion shakes her head. "Really, the only significant sources of energon close enough for that short jaunt other than the generators would be ourselves." Soundwave nods "Correct. Its not like this is a large supply." GAME: Cerebros PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros shakes his head. "I don't understand...so...did you just lie to me or not?" Soundwave looks to Cerebros "Do you think eveyrthing I say is a lie?" Cerebros realizes that he has that...Spikeian habit of biting off more than he can chew. GAME: Cerebros PASSES a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. Cerebros shakes his head. "No! No...I just..." He shakes his head lamely. Delusion chuckles. "Whether or not you lie, Soundwave, you have a definite bias to your truths." Soundwave looks to Cerebros. "Do you think anyone in my position is different?" Cerebros looks away from Soundwave, not knowing for sure how to exactly answer that. Delusion pulls some wire to line it up in the proper place, then transfers connection expertly so the fresh conduit replaces old, frayed wires. "You're in the deep end in this room, shiny. Head games are simply part of the job for an Intelligence officer." Soundwave then rephrases. "Do you think every Decepticon is a liar? Perhaps you misunderstand why we call ourselves Decepticons." GAME: Cerebros FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Cerebros puffs his chest up slightly, getting a bit concerned for his well-being. "Let's just...focus on the task at hand, shall we?" Soundwave nods "Very well." he returns to work, bringing the cubes over. "There are more beams to secure." GAME: Cerebros PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Cerebros picks up his welding materials and points to a beam. "Probably should start over there." Delusion resumes humming to herself. Soundwave answers as he heads to the beam. "You should know. You've worked construction longer than I have. With all your work on the rigs." oh he didnt just go there. Cerebros frowns and bristles "You have me confused with someone else." Delusion simply listens. This conversation is entertaining without her input. Soundwave tilts his head. "Do I?" Cerebros welds, welds, and welds. "Yes! I've only been here 12 weeks! And I've done this type of welding maybe...once before." Cerebros frowns and looks at Soundwave. "So, NO, I'm NOT experienced!" Soundwave nods "But..you know just which place is least stable. So tell me. Do you think a full buttress or just a pillar would work best in this situation?" GAME: Cerebros FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Cerebros shakes his head and stammer/lies. "I...I don't know..." He thinks o o o (for this, oh yeah, you got to to a full buttress - a pillar is not going to give you the angular stress support needed at this level) Soundwave nods "T-weld or an or an edge on this?" He asks. Delusion pauses and leans back to watch the interaction closely. Cerebros thinks o o o (Don't humor me). But Cerebros huffs slighlty. GAME: Cerebros PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros expertly makes a weld mark to the aching buttress - to the point where he's hard to gauge where the original stress fracture occurred. GAME: Soundwave PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Extreme difficulty. Soundwave offers. "The reason why I ask is that's not a journeyman weld." He motiosn to his own welds. "Soundwave has many talents. Construction engineering is not his specialty. Thus the inconsistant joints." Cerebros shrugs and mutters "Alpha Trion just probably...wanted me adept in this." Soundwave nods "You have a natural talent for it, that is true." he says. "You are not too bad at obfuscation either." Delusion chuckles. Cerebros tilts his head at Soundwave. "Are you mocking me?" Soundwave shakes his head. "No I am complimenting you. You have to stop being so paranoid." He tilts his head in amusement at Delusion's chuckle. Delusion nods. "He really does mean it as a compliment. Meanwhile, I feel like the chaperone here." GAME: Cerebros PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros frowns and says "I can manage on my own, thank you..." He adds "We should probably...get back to work, don't you think?" Soundwave nods "Hes such a harsh foreman." he chuckles and goes back to work. "Soundwave is no threat to Cerebros." Cerebros frowns and snaps "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He shakes his head and goes back to doing the very serious work of welding. Delusion arches an optic ridge at Soundwave. "Now that's a bald-face lie. Whether or not you're currently intending him harm, you are always a threat. It's a fool that forgets it." She begins work on another length of conduit. Soundwave continues to work. "He has to control his temper. And you are right, Delusion." Cerebros says in a testy tone "It's easier to control my temper when you don't bait me." Delusion shrugs. "Bait him back, then. No reason you should have to suffer alone." Soundwave nods "Teaching him the game hmm Delusion? Suppose he should learn." Cerebros frowns and snaps at both "Look...listen, BOTH of you, I'm a pacifist! I don't... that type of ploy doesn't appeal to me!" Delusion chuckles. "Appealing or not, it'd work." She looks over at Soundwave. "How -is- Harbinger lately, anyway?" Soundwave vents deeply. "She doesn't talk to me often. She's gone her own way, I fear. Have you seen her?" he sounds concerned. Delusion shakes her head. "Not here, not in Valvolux, not out on patrol. At least, not recently." Soundwave pauses. "I hope she at least stays away from the minefields. She hates me you know. She owuldnt be the first to go off on their own. It happens sometimes." Cerebros looks over his shoulder and hears Delusion and Soundwave. He goes back to working. Glad to have the spotlight off of him. Delusion comments dryly, "I'm aware. None of them have ever come back home, have they?" Her fingers stay busy on her work. Soundwave pauses. "Why would they? I expect a lot of my creations." He says. "Not all of them can handle it." His own hands stay busy. Cerebros pffts. Delusion chuckles again. "Of course not. Every Decepticon commander preaches strength. None of them take the time to consider how to make others strong." She smirks. "Of course, that's deliberate for many of them- why encourage rivals?" Soundwave looks to Cerebros. "Do you have an opinion on this?" He asks, tensing a bit. Oh its all fun and games when hes picking on Cerebros but when its on him its a different story. "Every one of my creations is designed to be an operative. Our line of work isn't for innocents or ones that refuse to act like soldiers. She refuses orders, and runs off at a moments notice. It is to be expected. When one is created they should be strong off the bat. I suppose out of as many as I've made a small percentage of them would be flawed." Cerebros rubs his neck and says "I just think...strength comes in a lot of forms." Delusion shakes her head. "The strong rule and the weak die, and they'd tell you that's just the way of the world." She looks at Soundwave again. "So, if she turns out to be weak and dies? Would you feel it? Would it bother you?" Cerebros frowns and mumbles, going back to work. "Thank Primus I'm an Autobot." Soundwave looks down "Yes, on both accounts. Soundwave already feels he has failed her in many ways." He says. "You act like Autobots arent the same. Any military organization is like that." Delusion hums a few off-key notes, then comments, "You don't have to let her die. But that'd go against the ethos you fight for, wouldn't it? If she can't survive, she doesn't deserve to live. Even if she's precious to you." Cerebros smirks and says in a condescending way "We don't let the weak die!" He adds, looking at Delusion. "So, you want to know how this guy's subordinates act?" he looks at Soundwave. "Ok, let's talk about this 'Witwicky' person you keep bringing up." He looks at Delusion. "When this..." He looks at Soundwave "HUMAN..." he then goes back to Delusion "...was 19, he was caught in a battle. Grimlock nearly tore Frenzy's head off. And Spike...yes...he shouldn't have done it...but...he was a kid...got carried away - and he...kicked Frenzy's head off its casing." He looks at Soundwave "A few months later, Frenzy broke 12 of the human's bones, put him in a coma for six weeks, paralyzed him temporarily, and caused him to have to relearn how to walk and regain his speech." He looks at Soundwave and shakes his head. "You don't think proportionately that wasn't...excessive?!" Soundwave tenses "She has her own strengths. Maybe she'll be neutral. Or an Autobot. Honestly? She just wants to play. She shows some good traits but others.." he says. "I dont know . I've tried everything. Maybe we should focus on the work." he winces. Maybe its the off key notes. Maybe its something else. "Spike Witwicky is an Autobot. And my soldiers treat him as such. He wanted into this war? He'd be treated like a warrior, age regardless. Frenzy has..." He pauses. "Anger issues. Be careful with your or you might end up like him. Not that I'd complain but it'd go against your ethos." oh he turns it /right/ back to Cerebros. Cerebros frowns and says "OK, first off, if I saw Frenzy in that debilitated state...I wouldn't...kick him when he was down." He adds "But he was a kid..." He nods, getting more and more upset. "You know what, yes. Yes. Let's focus on the work." He turns around and begins to make some more welds. Delusion nods. "I'm aware of the incident," she says. "And Spike is an Autobot who entered the field of battle. He tends to forget that, as if being human somehow trumps the allegiance he's chosen. As if how and where you were made changes how you should be treated." Cerebros shakes his head, and stops welding. Primus. They're going to be here until next week unless eveyone agrees with him! He looks at Delusion. "No...no...NO." He corrects Delusion. "We...are blessed with extremely long life spans. I've seen reports of Autobots who have been blown up recover!" He sighs "Sadly...that wasn't the case for Star Saber..." He points to Delusion. "BUT... if for whatever reason, you blast me, I'll recover. If you do that to a human, they're vaporized!" Cerebros adds/lectures "Plus...they're a few million years behind us evolution-wise!" Cerebros looks/lectures at Soundwave. "But to sum things up. Spike, in his teenage youth, stupidly kicked Frenzy's head off its casing...which to my knowledge, he was fully repaired the next day. So in retaliation...Frenzy beat a human within an inch of his life. You don't find that...disturbing?" Soundwave pauses. "Many Decepticons think they are things. Humans. I learned right away they are sentient. They have electronic brain waves like the rest of us. I don't know why that's even questioned. I Know Spike Witwicky holds this against Frenzy. Frenzy is an aggressive individual. It aids him in his function." he says. "He is loyal and hardworking and takes pleasure in his job. He does fine where he is. Harbinger...I dont know. If she chooses she coudl make a great Decepticon. But I dont think she does." he says. "We're not just here to bully the universe you know. We have things we fight for just as you do." He says. "We fight ruthlessly beecase we -cannot- lose. To do so means returning to a situttion many of us would not." He pauses. "The young Decepticons are overzealous at times. I do not know this "Star Saber" or the "Deathsaurus" who eliminated him. I understand theyare both young and go about things differently than the old guard. Perhaps your Star Saber would be fine? As long as his spark is in tact he can be rebuilt." he looks to Cerebros. "If you want my honest opinion, humans are fascinating creatures. In the top five of my favorite creatures from Earth. Not number one but up there." He says. "They evolve much quicker then we do, even though they have short life spans." he says. "Frenzy was not aiming to hospitalize your friend and have him return to duty. He was aiming to kill an enemy target. I dont know what you think war is, but thats the ultimate goal. Kill the other side or get them to surrender." Delusion shrugs. "Doesn't matter. Cybertronian or Terran, meat or metal, what matters is the choices you make. A human would know their own fragility, and yet he chose to mock a fallen warrior and not end him, an insult that would surely be repaid. It's a predictable consequence. That he didn't have the maturity to hold himself back doesn't excuse his actions, anymore than Frenzy's frequent stupidity excuses his." Cerebros shakes his head. "Maybe...it's because you're old." He adds "I'm not resigned to believe we're destined to keep fighting for another four million years." Soundwave pauses. "Nor am I. Things are changing, Cerebros. Look at what we've done here." he says. "Cybertron is regrowing and things..are different now for better or worse. But the war is still goiing on. If it were over. What would you do with yourself? What would any of us do with ourselvse if war was not in the forefront of our minds." Delusion laughs softly. "If so, I was old by my first sweep." She pauses in her work to look directly at Cerebros. "You don't have to believe in destiny, or even this war. But you should learn the codes others live by if you ever want to persuade them to alter their ways.” Cerebros shake his head in disbelief at Soundwave "What would I do? I don't know? Explore the galaxy! Work with everyone to return Cyb'tron to its former glory! Meet new species across the galaxy. What WOULDN'T I do if the war was over would be a better question!" Cerebros looks at Delusion. "And I'm trying. Believe me, I'm trying to learn as much as I can...but... I've only been online for about 12 weeks." Soundwave nods "I am not the mech I used to be when I was young and I am glad that mech is dead now. There was a time when I did not know war, but the world wasn't perfect in that so called golden age either. Well it was if you were wealthy but Im sure you dont want to hear that story. I know you had a chance to destroy me last night Cerebros and Im gla you didnt. But you maybe should have." He sayas. "Oh to bottle up that energy. We could make cubes for weeks off of it. What's stopping you from doing that now?" Cerebros looks at Soundwave. "I've got...responsibilities..." Delusion nods to Starlock and the data transfer station. "That's why I'm here. To learn. Much of history has been lost over the vorn. What's there is likely to be local, but even that much would be of significant value, at least in understanding the crystals." Soundwave nods "Same reason I don't. Responsibilities." he says. "I am also here to learn. The crystals fascinate me but not as much as this library does." Cerebros looks at Delusion and nods. "When my job's done... I think I might know what I want to do to help." (I wanna be a librarian) he thinks. Delusion hmms at Cerebros. "When your job is done? what job do you have now?" Soundwave pauses. "I won't outlive my job personally Im afraid. When I was your age, I worked communications. But to be honest? If I was given a choice. I would have been DJing ina nightclub. I used to like this sort of thing." He looks to Cerebros, tilting his head, listening for that answer. Cerebros looks at Delusion and is about to throw together an answer, but thankfully Soundwave saves the day, causing him to do a nice little pivot. "A DJ?! Seriously?!" Delusion arches an optic ridge at the non-answer. Soundwave nods "Oh yes. I could always lay down some music for you if you like. Im not sure what genre you're into but. Oh you got me started." he says. "So what is it you do?" GAME: Cerebros PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros shrugs and says "I'm new...so, I'm just getting oriented. Right now, I'm just learning. And then, they'll probably put me somewhere." Like in a bit battlestation. Delusion ohs? "Not built with a function in mind? That's practically unheard of these days." Soundwave nods "So maybe you could be an archivist. People say that the current Prime used to be one. Its a good field. You like libraries." he says. "Or maybe SPike could teach you construction. You're a great welder." he nods. "Yes, theres so many MTOs these days. Its rare but I bet its more common with the Autobots. They are hopelessly random with their builds." GAME: Cerebros FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Cerebros DOES feel a bit more at ease, they're just talking, right? "Well, Spike has to go home soon." He shrugs at Delusion. "It's not entirely unusual. I'm just..." He sighs "Look, I just want to help bring peace to the galaxy." Delusion nods. "Tall order. At the moment, I'm working on keeping peace in one city, and perhaps keeping the resources in another location from being destroyed. More than enough to occupy my time these days." Soundwave pauses. "And how do you intend to do that? Spike is like a creator to you isnt he? And that other person." he says. "How would you go about that peace? By destroying those of us that don't submit to Autobot resistance?" Cerebros frowns and says in a very human tone "Oh for fuck's sake!" Cerebros says in an adamant tone "Diplomacy is the bedrock of any peace alliance. NOT blind submission." Cerebros gestures to Soundwave. "And apparently, you got a wire loose, because Spike did NOT create me. Alpha Trion did." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Now, that's interesting to hear, because last I heard, he wasn't exactly walking around anymore, let alone building things." Soundwave pause.s "Like a creator. A..how do the humans say it. Father figure. We all have people we look up to in this regard." he shrugs. "I know Alpha Trion isnt dead. I've seen the chamber personally. Recently I visited with Dust Devil." oh dear. GAME: Cerebros PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Cerebros nods slowly. "I was brought to Alpha Trion, that's correct, Delusion. Obviously, in his state, it couldn't have happened any other way." Delusion nods. "It'd be interesting to meet him. I never have." Soundwave pauses. "Im the reason hes in ghost form again. My appologies." Cerebros shrugs. "He's nice." Cerebros 's optics flash in confusion. "I thought Starscream was the reason." Delusion smirks. "If all he were was 'nice', there'd not be much reason to meet him. Alpha Trion has quite the history and reputation." Soundwave pauses. "Most recently. He was absorbed back into vector sigma during my last visit. Its obvious hes been released but..." Cerebros looks at Delusion and Soundwave. "I..." He lets out a nervous chuckle. "I...don't know. I was brought down there, he gave e life, and then he pretty much didn't say anything else." Soundwave nods "Hes an interesting Autobot." he says. "He treats everyone as equal. Stormfront is a lot like him in some ways." he says. Delusion hmphs. "Not much of a stirring moment to begin your life. Though I suppose it's a better story than most." GAME: Cerebros PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros freezes at the mention of Stormfront. He looks at Soundwave. "I should get back to welding." GAME: Soundwave PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Soundwave notices Cerebros's change back to work. "Hmm. We both should." he returns to his own welding. "Could you check my welds yours are superior." Delusion returns to building cable, fingers deft at the work, noting the pause but leaving it for now. She hums, irritatingly. Soundwave pauses. "Could you...the tune." He says. "You know thats offkey." Delusion pauses to look at Soundwave. "Yes. I do. It's delightful." Soundwave shakes his head. "Soundwave does not understand how you can enjoy such disharmony." Delusion chuckles. "An acquired taste, I suppose. When I was young." Soundwave tilts his head. "Maybe theres a beat that acn be found in it." Delusion tilts back. "Is that a challenge? I'm sure I can manage to be off tempo as well, though the crystals don't care about rhythm." Soundwave pauses. "I know you are doing it to bother me as well." He says. Delusion shrugs. "I do actually enjoy the frission of disharmony. The rest is bonus." Soundwave pauses. "Maybe this is why the order within the empire didnt work for you." Delusion chuckles. "You speculate on me, and not the rest of my sisters, as if I were the spur." Soundwave pauses. "I speculate on you as an individial. instead of the team as a whole." Delusion shakes her head. "The empire worked well enough for me when my only goal was survival. But people change, over time." Soundwave nods "They do. It is good that you found a place, even if it is not within the Empire, I suppose." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "That's a different tune from you. Changing your mind a little?" Soundwave pauses. "It is good to have people where they desire to be." he says. "With what I preach it would be hypocritical to say you should stay with a cause you do not believe in." Delusion hmms. "And yet, would that keep you from invading Valvolux to conquer us? Even though we don't seek to take away your cities?" Soundwave pauses. "Personally? I do not want Valvolux. My lord wants all of cybertron, so I do as he desires." Delusion nods. "Even though it does not allow people the freedom to choose their own path. For him, you'll cross your own beliefs." Soundwave nods "It is not up to me to question my Lord. I obey even if I dont always agree." he did keep Harmonex a secret from Megatron as long as he could too. Delusion works a bit more on the cable in her hands, musing. "Would you say that you love him, then?" Soundwave pauses. "In a romantic sense?" he asks. Delusion chuckles. "I never specified." Soundwave pauses. "I respect him. I admire him. I owe him everything." he says. Delusion hmms. "But it's hard to say love, isn't it? Most in the Empire view love as a weakness. If they have any, they hide it away in hopes it won't be used against them." Soundwave pauses. "Soundwave doesn't have any time for such endeavours." he says. "Besides. It is very inappropriate to think of my Lord in such a manner." he says. "I am, however Loyal to him. He is the face of the Empire I helped him create." Delusion tidies up the cable and takes it over to start pulling it into position. "There are quite a few who claim to be without emotion. Some of them manage it more than others, but quite a few can manage anger if nothing else. But even those who claim to be ruled by pure logic often find that there are things they'd miss if they were gone. And they'll go to great lengths to avoid having those things found out." Soundwave moves on to the next being. "Soundwave knows who has emotion and who does not. Soundwave has to mute the emotions around him, else they overtake him. Soundwave knows emotion very strongly. THere is onyl one Soundwave has met who has little to no emotion to him and even at times he has his outbursts." He says. "Most people think Soundwave is a drone with no emotion of his own, however they are just very controlled." he says. "If Soundwave were to allow them to go uncontrolled it may be catastrophic for anything within the five mile radius." Delusion nods. "I know about control." She goes quiet, getting the cable lined up and beginning to transfer power. Soundwave nods "I thought you might understand." with that he sets up the next support beam. Soundwave asks. "Do you know why it is I follow Megatron?" Delusion gets the conduit properly installed and starts cleaning up the old, frayed wire. "I know the reasons you state. But feel free to elaborate." Soundwave pauses. "You know theres a difference too." he says as he works. "Soundwave has the ability to see what is in others minds. A lot of minds are, oddly eunough similar and ininteresting. He let me look into his mind once. And only once." he says. "What I saw..the conviction, the dsesire, the pure..spirit in there. It felt. Holy for lack of better word. Like looking into one of the Primes. He had..and still has a magnificant mindset about him. A power, no. A presence." he says. "It was like coming mind to mind with a demi-god." Delusion huhs. "You love him for his mind," she says, turning that over. "Admittedly, it makes more sense than following him for the cause." Soundwave pauses. "Not romantically. Its something else. I cant put a word on it. On the other hand, the cause is greater then all of us. I know what I'd choose if I had to choose between my lord and the empire." Delusion arches an optic ridge at Soundwave. "Do you? At least you've thought about it." Soundwave nods "I am capable of such thoughts. As I said. Not a drone or reprogrammed." well if he was reprogrammed would he know? "I would choose the cause. Without hesitation. In the scenario that Megatron came to us and said he was an Autobot and rejected Decepticonism as a whole. I would stand against him. " he says. "I do wonder though. If it had been Optimus Prime's mind I looked into and not Megatron. Would I have chosen the direction I did? woudl they feel similar or different. I think that sensation would have been similar." Delusion shrugs. "Quite possibly. Though I personally try to not waste much time in irrelevant hypotheticals. They're a bit too tempting." Soundwave nods "I consider such scenarios because nothing is permanant. I do know one thing is absolute. My dedication to the cause we created will never change. I am set on the goals we created years ago." Delusion hmms. "How do you know when you've achieved them?" Soundwave pauses. "When Cybertron is free. When there is peace." Delusion favors Soundwave with a predatory grin. "And how do you define those items? What is free? What is peace? Words are easy." Soundwave pauses. "To me? I suppose when all remnants of functionism, when all symbols of their rule, including hte matrix and their primes and their ideals are gone." Starlock snorts, and wakes up from the spot she'd passed out sleep in and.. Well it was rather easy for this small bot to curl up some place with her cape and fall asleep... She'd groan and raise up and rubbed her optic ridge. Delusion hmms. "Well, it's at least a clear goal," she says dryly. Soundwave pauses. "I suppose then there will be other goals. But first things first. Ultimately, I want what anyone responsible for a large group of people does. Safety and security for those I watch over." he sees Starlock stir. "Good morning." his tone takes a softer tone for a moment. "I Brought in some energon." what is it about him being protective of minibots and cassettes? Starlock blinks and nods. "Thanks Sounds.." She'd mumble, /yes/ she's given him a nickname.... Though that does bring into Context of Starlock calling Blast off /Mr. huffy/. She'd look around. "Where did Cerebros... Damnit." She'd pinch her nose bridge. Delusion muses a bit. "I suppose your goal might mean going after Bulwark, if you define him as holding one of the symbols you mean to eradicate." Soundwave pauses. "Im not sure what he represents. Or the Alchemist. Or the Fallen. Im not sure where that stands." he says. "Cerebros had to go. Spike would have missed him. As close as they are." Delusion smirks. "The Fallen wants to destroy everything in order to recapture the past. He is both understandable and a bit pathetic, and would be laughable if he didn't also have the power to wipe out cities." Soundwave nods "An agent of chaos that must be eliminated. Understood. The rest. I do not know. They havent posed a threat." Starlock frowns. "I believe the alchemist is like...a being of knowledge and science.. . Much like how Solas is creation..." She'd murmur, she knows who she follows. "Given from what I read he's a bit eccentric." She'd sit there a bit hunched over trying to get an idea of what was going on. Soundwave pauses. "I spoke to him once. When he ran Maccadams." he says. "I found him easy to get along with as a bartender." Delusion nods. "A bit of a coward, though. A shame." Soundwave pauses. "War was not his forte, Im afraid." he says. "I wonder what the other thirteen were like." Starlock frowns on hearing this. "I...See." Seems she returned a to late, and just vents. "..Thank you again for the energon, Sounds." She'd vent. Soundwave looks down "He will be back soon. Is there a message you'd like to leave for him?" back into robo-secretary mode. Delusion shrugs. "People, I believe. People with enormous power, of course. If you could imagine those you know with the ability to change into any shape, or build anything with the right blueprints, or defeat all who challenged them, you could probably imagine what they were like to some extent." Soundwave comments. "Every time I think I've figured out my world and everyones place in it it changes." Starlock listens to Soundwave and nods. "S'how life is, it's ever changing, there's always a bigger fish, as they say....So.." She'd glance away. "Always work to do." She'd nod and got up. "Sorry I fell asleep on you two." She'd look around at the work. "been doing /amazing/ jobs." Delusion arches an optic ridge at Starlock. "Well, thank you," she says politely. "Though I don't think of this work as difficult." Soundwave pauses. "You needed the rest." He says. "And your compliments are appreciated. It has been good to have work like this. Mindless work. Lets you think about other things." Starlock nods. "May see it as such Del.. But one should still be thankful for it, and express it sometimes, else, it just.. become something that gets taken for granted, at least, in my optics." She'd nod again and smiled to Soundwave. Delusion nods back. "Have you been in your room?" She nods to the door with a star on it. "Somebody left a message on the wall." Soundwave tilts his head. "You have a room here?" he asks. Starlock blinks and cringes, her mind running away at what horrors maybe lying in that room. "...Not yet and.. Yes, I used to be one of the.. live in, assignie's here... " she'd reply, glancing away. Delusion says, "It's been tossed, even before I investigated. And from the message on the wall, somebody had a grudge against you personally." Soundwave rubs his chin "Interesting. What did the note say?" "'This is your fault' in blue paint," Delusion reports. Starlock puffs her cheeks and glances away. "...Could I not go in and say I did?" She'd ask with a heistaint shrug, clearly nervous about what she may find in there. "Might just been ransacked by looters, I used to collect gemstones after all..." ' ' ''' '''But as Del explains what was in there Starlock's ridges knit and she looks very uncomfortable. "Probably random gerefti." Soundwave offers 'I could scan for traps if it makes you feel better." Delusion hmms. "No keepsakes you'd want to search for?" Starlock frowns. "I mean.. I guess alot of my old art would be nice to have back, since a lot of it holds the progress i made to get where I was but..." Her finials droop back, and vents out a sigh, as if kicking herself. ' ' ' '"...I'm just worried who wrote that message on the wall, cause if it is who I /think/ it is then it means /they/ got out before trypicon and.." she'd bite her lip. Soundwave pauses. "Who is it then? What sort of enemies did you make?" He asks. Assuming everyone has enemies. Starlock makes a noise, not wanting to acknowledge such. "Moonseeker..." She'd murmur. Delusion nods acknowledgement of the answer, then stands up, dusting off her hands. "Unfortunately, it is past time I report in. I'll be back." She heads up out of the room Log session ending at 02:07:38 on Tuesday, 17 September 2019. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Harmony of Harmonex TP